Nunca
by Samore Cullen
Summary: Drabble. Si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaría el final a todo. Pero no podría porque, la verdad me da gusto que estás conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo, no eras para mí, pero te querré siempre. Yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría y no puedo hacer nada por ello, pero aún así soy feliz por ti.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer yo sólo me inspire y escribí esta historia.**

_**~Nunca~**_

_La persona que tiene el__  
__Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,__  
__Pude haber sido yo…_

___No eras para mí, pero te querré siempre…_

_De corazón… ámense._

_._

_Esta usted cordialmente invitado a celebrar la unión entre:_

_Isabella Marie Swan & Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…_

Releí y releí el contenido una vez más, a pesar de que había comprendido perfectamente el significado de esas palabras…

_He oído que te has establecido, que encontraste una chica y te has casado.__He escuchado que tus sueños se han hecho realidad.__Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di…_

Edward nos había ido a visitar la semana pasada para entregarnos la invitación para su… boda. Aún ni siquiera puedo pensar en esa palabra sin romperme en mil pedazos. Yo sé que él es feliz con ella, pero aun así, duele.

Mi tiempo con él había terminado, para siempre. Siempre intente que él me viera como algo más que una amiga, pero simplemente nunca pude. Yo sé lo triste que puedo estar por eso, pero al menos lo intente, y, aunque me duela, debo reconocer que no gane.

Él decidió quedarse aquí, a regañadientes, ya que Alice lo obligo para que ella tuviera tiempo a solas para preparar a Bella. Él estaba radiante, se veía incluso más guapo que nunca.

Me miro desde donde estaba sentado y si fuera humana me habría sonrojado, pues sabía que había leído mi último pensamiento dirigido a él. Sonrió y se levanto del asiento.

– Vamos a dar un paseo – murmuro en mi dirección.

Asentí y sin decir una palabra me dirigí al corazón del bosque, donde nadie nos oiría, con él siguiéndome detrás.

Lo mire a los ojos antes de decir:

– Viejo amigo, ¿Por qué estas tan tímido? Tú y yo sabíamos que esto algún día pasaría y lo acepto. Sé feliz Edward.

– Tanya, yo no quiero que tú sufras, que seas infeliz por mi culp…

– No Edward, escúchame. Si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaría el final a todo. Pero no podría porque, la verdad me da gusto que estás conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo, no eras para mí, pero te querré siempre. Yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría y no puedo hacer nada por ello, pero aún así soy feliz por ti.

Él me miro por unos segundos, tal vez tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en mis ojos pero no lo había. Yo estaba siendo sincera.

– ¿De verdad te alegras de que sea feliz con Bella? – pregunto esperanzado y no pude evitar el dolor que atravesó mi pecho al oír como pronunciaba su nombre.

– Por supuesto que sí. Tan sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Pero quiero pedirte un favor…

– Lo que quieras.

– No me olvides, te lo ruego. No olvides que aquí cuentas con una amiga incondicional.

– Nunca lo hare, Tanya. Nunca – contesto con convicción y avanzo para abrazarme.

"_Aunque pase el tiempo__y seas feliz con alguien más,__recuerda que no hay nada__que haga que me olvide de ti…" _pensé y él se tenso en mis brazos pero enseguida lo sentí sonreír y abrazarme más fuerte. Se sentía bien tenerlo entre mis brazos, oler su perfume embriagante y sentir el calor de un cuerpo similar al mío. Aunque yo sabía que no era el calor que él buscaba, él buscaba un cuerpo más cálido, con vida, y eso sólo Bella podría dárselo aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. Lo admitía y lo aceptaba, Isabella Swan era una rival fuerte pero honesta.

Cuando nos separamos, nos sonreímos el uno al otro y caminamos de vuelta a casa con los demás. Pero antes de que se fuera, pensé sólo para él.

"_Tenías razón Ed. A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio, duele."_

Él se volvió hacia mí y me miro con esos ojos color ámbar iguales a los míos y me miro con confusión.

– Pero creí que…

– Lo sé Ed, mi amor duele. Por eso encontrare a alguien como tú.

– No Tanya. No como yo.

Sonreí y lo abrace de nuevo.

– Está bien… no como tú.

Con eso volvimos a sonreír y echamos a correr directo a casa. Ya tenía una nueva meta. Iba a encontrar a alguien, pero no como Edward Cullen. No como mi Edward porque él era difícil de igualar. Yo encontraría a alguien que sí me amara por toda la eternidad.

**Drabble inspirado en dos hermosas canciones 'Someone like you' de Adele y 'A quien tú decidiste amar' de Sandoval.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo que pasa es que escuche estas canciones y me recordaron mucho a Tanya. Chicas no la odien, ella no es mala. Simplemente está enamorada.**

**Me dejan un rr. Please no sean malitas. **

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Kisses.**

**~Sam.**


End file.
